We could be good friends - love is just the same
by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Bellarke meeting for the 1st time and having fun. This is innocent fluff. I'm trash, sorry. I also suck at writing summeries. WIP
1. We could be good friends

**Well HELLO all you beautiful people!**

 **I know I have been gone forever and I'm sorry but between school and school and some personal stuff I just don't find the time or motivation to write. I graduate in summer and I'm completely stressed, I feel horrible for leaving everything unfinished but I really have no idea when I'll find the time to continue any of my multi-chaps.**

 **I really hope you can forgive me!**

 **This was a birthday present for my wonderful friend Brigitte and she wanted me to publish it. It is entirely based on a text she send me a while ago.**

 **This hiatus is driving me crazy and I'm still absolute Bellarke trash.**

 **So enjoy some sweet, innocent Bellarke moments!**

 **Title: Different by Air Traffic Controller (Brigitte's idea)**

 ***not edited***

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that my head hurts like hell.  
 _How much did I drink last night?  
_ Groaning I sit up. Everything starts spinning for a moment and I grab my head.  
Someone chuckles at my right and my head snaps to the side.  
The sudden, fast movement lets black spots dancing in front of my eyes and I swear.  
When I open my eyes I glare at my best friend who's laying on the floor and laughing.

When she notices me glaring, she abruptly stops and stands up, a faint grin still on her lips.

"Slept well, drunkard?"

Glaring I answer, "Like a baby."

"You know I never understood that term. I mean, babies barley sleep. They're always crying and screaming."

"Ugh!" With a groan I let myself fall back down and push a pillow down on my face.  
"What are you doing here Raven?"

I still hear her laughing though.  
Suddenly my pillow disappears. When I open my eyes a bottle of water is dangling in front of my face.  
Gratefully I take it and sit.

"You obviously had a great night yesterday." Raven states.

I throw her a questioning look.

She chuckles. "You don't remember?"

When I still don't say anything, she takes her phone and after a second of searching she throws it my way.  
I'm staring at a message from this morning, send to Raven by _myself?  
_ How can I not remember that?

Curious I start reading:

* * *

 **I was talking to the hottest guy at the bar & we talked for a long time but then I thought I was leading him on so I told him I was just there with friends & then he told me it's cool 'cause he has a girlfriend & it was amazing because we talked for like an hour and then he straight up said I was beautiful & I'm in love. But now I'm sad because I am back home and I will never see him again :(**

* * *

"I really did write all of this?"

But my friend just laughs.

"When I woke up and read your message I was pretty sure you wouldn't be up in time so I drove over to make sure you're getting ready." She explains.

 _Ahhh f**k!_ "We're supposed to meat that _friend_ of yours, right?"

Raven nods, ignoring my obvious emphasis on the word "friend".

"While you're getting ready for breakfast, I want you to tell me everything that has happened last night."

Chugging the bottle of water in one go, I get up and into the shower, Raven on my heels, while I relive last night for her in detail:

* * *

 _I think I've never been so bored at a reception. I don't want to be here. But what was I supposed to do? Telling my mother I won't appear at her wedding? It's not the groom I have a problem with. Kane's a good guy. I'm not angry at her for marrying a second time. I'm just angry at her for_ everything else. _For example lying at me my whole life. But who's counting, right?_

 _As soon as the ceremony is over and dinner is being served I pull out my phone to text my best friend._

 **Pick me up in an hour?**

 _His agreement comes immediately. A relieved sigh escapes me and I hide my phone in the pocket of my blue cocktail dress before anyone at the table can notice it._

 _One hour I will survive. At least there's alcohol._

 _As soon as I finish my meal I stand up and whisper into my mother's ear that I have to got because work is calling._

 _She looks disappointed and like she wants to say something but before even one word can leave her mouth I'm already walking out of the banquet hall.  
_ _And not a moment too late.  
_ _When I step outside, a car pulls up next to me and the window on the passenger's side is sliding down._

" _Someone asked for rescue?"_

 _Seeing my best friend puts the first real smile on my face since I woke up this morning._

" _Hey Mont. Thanks for the lift, by the way."_

 _Getting into the car I notice that the back seat is crowded with four people that I know all too well._

" _Your up for a real party Griffin?" Monty asks._

" _It was Jasper's idea." Maya says._

" _Well actually, Harper suggested it first." The man in question defends himself._

 _Lifting an eyebrow at my blonde friend, she just shrugs."Monroe and I wanted to go out."_

 _Smirking the red haired girl says, "We thought you'd appreciate it."_

 _Thinking about spending a night out with my friends and just dance and get drunk sounds to me like the ultimate Saturday night. Since I'm already a little tipsy from all the champagne I drunk at the wedding, I'm up to everything and I grin at my friends._

" _Guys I love you!"_

 _Everyone rolls their eyes but they all say it back at me._

 _We stop at an old country bar. That isn't our usual scene but the bar looks cosy and like a lot of fun so I beg my friends to stop there.  
_ _Surprisingly everyone agrees with me. We all seem to seek some fun dancing tonight._

 _Inside the bar it's warm and friendly and people are singing and dancing and drinking. It is absolutely perfect._

 _When we see the line dancers in the middle of the dance floor, Jasper and I look at each other and grin.  
_ _Waving at our friends and telling them to order for us too, we hop onto the dance floor and join the other dancers._

 _What almost no one knows is that Jasper and I met that way. We took a line dance course together when we were younger. Surprisingly neither of us have forgotten the steps and the dancing comes natural. Laughing we enjoy ourselves on the dance floor.  
_ _After two dances an older couple approaches us and compliments us on our dancing. We swap partners. Jasper dances with the already greying woman and I get to dance with her lovely husband.  
_ _I cannot remember the last time I laughed so much. After the dance, Jasper finds me and tells me he needs something to drink._

 _Our friends are easy to spot. They're sitting at the bar, empty beer glasses in front of them. Seeing us approach, they wave the bar keeper over and as soon as we are with them a dozen shots are placed in front of us._

 _I order beer after that.  
_ _I have no idea who did it or when but someone ordered another two rounds of Tequila shots.  
_ _Before anyone can get the idea to order more shots, I grab Monty by the hand, Jasper bows in front of Maya and Monroe drags Harper from her stool and we all find ourselves on the dance floor.  
_ _I dance some with Monty before Jasper swaps him out of my arms and Monroe takes his place.  
_ _We swap partners and dance with strangers. We do another two rounds of shots and I feel my head getting lighter with every passing minute._

 _When my feet start to hurt I excuse myself and stumble to the bar. I almost don't get up on the bar stool and fall down but can stop myself before I land on the ground. Laughing I heave myself onto the stool and order a water.  
_ _The guy next to me laughs at my attempt to get on the stool.  
_ _I try to glare at him but one look at his boyish, freckled face and the crinkles around his dark eyes makes my grin like a fool instead._

" _Are you laughing at me?" I ask him._

 _He puts on a fake shocked expression. "What? I laughing at you? Never princess."_

" _Princess?" I ask amused._

 _He suddenly looks a little embarrassed. "Well, you kinda stick out with your cocktail dress between all the Stetsons and boots."_

 _Looking around me I know he's right and I feel my cheeks getting hot.  
_ _But looking him up and down I have to say he kinda sticks out too. It seems like he tries to not attract attention with his grey Henley and his dark jeans but between all the hats, vests and mini-skirts, he looks like an outcast himself._

 _He seems to notice my raised eyebrows because he laughs. "At least I don't look like I come straight from a wedding."_

" _But I do come straight from a wedding." I respond._

 _Surprised he asks, "Why did you left? Wasn't the wedding fun enough?"_

" _It was stiff and boring and I was surrounded by snobs."_

 _That made him laugh. "Well you won't find any snobs in this bar."_

" _You come here often?" That sounds bolt and like I'm totally flirting with him._ Which I'm not, am I? _I'm just here for fun, not for flirting. I mean he probably is the hottest guy in this entire bar, maybe the hottest I've ever met but I'm not here to pick someone up._ Shit, get it together Griffin.

" _I'm sorry that sounded wrong." I apologize. He looks at me questioningly. "Just so you know, I'm not flirting with you. I don't want to lead you on or something. I'm just here with some friends who helped me escape that terrible wedding to dance and have fun."_ Arrrgh stop it, Clarke.

 _Before I can say something else he thankfully interrupts me and says, "Hey that's cool with me. I have a girlfriend anyway."_

 _Relieved I let out a sigh. "Great. Now that this is settled I think it's time to introduce myself. I'm Clarke."_

 _Smiling he takes the hand I offer him."Bellamy. Nice to meet you. And to answer your question, yes, actually I do come here often to dance."_

" _You like line dancing?" I sound too surprised but he does not look like a guy who'd admit he likes dancing, especially line dancing._

" _I love it. You seemed to enjoy it as well."_

" _You've watched me dance?" I smirk when I notice his cheeks getting darker._

" _As I said, you stick out. And you're a good dancer."_

" _Thank you. I took a course when I was younger." I admit, smiling._

 _And so we start talking. First about dancing, then about why I left the wedding, my friends and about his girlfriend and his sister._

 _We order beer and watch people dance while we chat.  
_ _I notice how easy it is to talk to Bellamy. Especially knowing that we aren't flirting. We don't have any expectations from this conversation which makes it easier to talk. He is funny and surprisingly not boring though he's a history major. He also knows some pretty cool stories about Greek mythology. Our conversation goes from topic to topic.  
_ _I'm pretty sure, we are sitting already an hour at the bar, just talking and laughing when he straight out says,_

" _Why is such a beautiful woman like you single?"_

 _I'm so surprised that this friggin hot guy who gives me a lesson about Hades and Persephone's relationship and who makes history sound like the coolest thing ever, calls me beautiful. And so casual, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
_ _Not to fall in love with him in that moment seems impossible._

 _Before I can even answer, a very drunk Monty grabs me by my shoulders._

" _Here you are Clarkey." he shouts._

 _Grinning I introduce him to Bellamy._

" _Well helloooo handsome." Monty slurs making Bellamy and I laugh._

 _Quickly I tell Monty that Bellamy has a girlfriend whereupon my drunk friend pouts._

" _Dammit. Why are all the hot ones straight."_

 _Shy Monty has to be really drunk to say something like that_ in front _of the person he's talking about._

 _A look at my watch tells me that it's already 1:30 in the morning. Remembering that I have to get up early and that Raven will probably kill me, I decide that we have enough._

 _Regretfully I turn to Bellamy to say my goodbye._

" _It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke."_

" _You too, Bellamy."_

" _Au revoir, gorgeous." Monty shouts over his shoulder as I drag him away from Bellamy. The man's warm chuckle follows us._

 _The other's are easy to spot.  
_ _They talk me into one last dance before we get out and call a cap.  
_ _Monty's car has to wait here until tomorrow._

 _When I'm finally home, I suddenly feel sad. I know how stupid it is but somehow I'm upset that I will never see Bellamy again.  
_ _He was fun to hang out with and I wish I could see him again._

 _Feeling like telling someone how I feel I text my best friend Raven before going to bed._

* * *

"So that's it? You just talked all night? No exchange of numbers or his full name?" Raven asks as she stops the car in front of IHOP.

I shake my head. "No. And that's good because he has a girlfriend."

"So what?" Raven shrugs."You could have become friends. Monty would approve."

That gets a laugh from me.

"Oh he definitely would."

We both laugh but then Raven says, "Who knows, maybe you'll see him again."

"Tell me you don't believe in fate, Raven." But my friend just shrugs.

As soon as we step into IHOP, Raven spots her "friend". They greet each other with a kiss on the cheek. She's beautiful with long dark hair that she's skilfully braided and breathtaking smile.

Turning that smile towards me, she offers me a hand and introduces herself.

"Hi, you must be Clarke. I've heard so much about you and I'm happy that we're finally getting the chance to meet. I'm Octavia. Octavia Blake."

* * *

 **Not what you thought, right? :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think.**

 **Love always, Kat!**

* * *

 **Before I forget: I own none of the characters.**


	2. Love is just the same

**Since everyone has been begging me to continue this and several people told me it is rude to leave you with a cliffhanger, I could be convinced to do a second part.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **PS. Doesn't mean I've stopped being rude. Don't hate me.**

* * *

To no one's surprise – except maybe Raven's – Octavia stayed.  
It is obvious how much the two women care about each other, the looks those two exchange aren't those of simple friends, even though Raven likes to point out that they're just _friends_.  
No one believes them. Octavia doesn't seem so thrilled herself. Raven doesn't look happy as well but still she sticks with the lie.  
It takes me three weeks, after I met O for the first time, to explode.

It's trivia night at my place. Like every other Thursday night, the nerd herd plus Octavia (who by now is definitely a member of the geek club) find themselves in my apartment. It's a fun night – it usually is.  
But watching my best friend being hopelessly in love, but too afraid to admit it though the other woman clearly feels the same for her, is driving me up the wall.

As soon as the last of our friends is gone, I turn to Raven, "For fuck's sake, Raven! Why is it so hard for you two to finally start dating? You are head over heels for that woman and everyone can see it. I don't understand what the problem is?"

To my complete surprise, my otherwise so stoic, strong and stubborn friend buries her face in her hands, as silent sobs shake her small frame.  
I'm totally shocked. Raven never cries. Ever! In all those years since we are friends, I have seen her cry only twice. And to be honest, both situations _demanded_ tears.  
Watching Raven cry is a horrible experience and I despise it.

Crouching next to her, I sigh and envelop her in my arms. She gratefully leans into me and hides her face in the crook of my neck, leaving wet patches on my skin.

Kissing her head and stroking her hair in a soothing motion, I say,

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? I've seen the way that girl looks at you, Ray. It's like you've hung the moon and the stars and the sun. At the same time. We all can see that Octavia is as madly in love with you as you are with her."

Raven pulls away a little to meet my eyes. Black paths of mascara run down her cheeks. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red. It breaks my heart to see her like this. She looks devastated. But now there is a glimmer of hope visible in her eyes.  
Cupping her face in my hands, I continue,

"Octavia isn't Finn, Raven! You won't end up getting hurt this time. You know I'd never say this if I'd have the slightest doubt."

She looks at me for a very long moment before she nods.  
I crack a smile at her.

"You know, you still have me to kick asses, right?"

That gets a laugh from her and with that she wipes her cheeks clean and stands up, wearing a determined expression.

Nodding again, she says,

"You're right! Octavia isn't Finn. It's about time I realise that."

"Need a lift?" I ask with a grin.

She nods again and we grab our things.  
Octavia thankfully doesn't live far from my apartment. Fifteen minutes later I park in front of the red little house she inherited from her mother – not enough time for my friend to chicken out again.

I watch Octavia open the door and Raven talking to her. They disappear inside and I start the engine.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Octavia introduces me to Lexa, one of her colleagues.

Lexa is different from everyone else I've ever met. She's always honest and straight to the point. Maybe she's sometimes a little too honest. My friends doesn't seem to like her. Raven thinks she's rude. I don't know why she thinks this. Octavia seems to like her. She's the only one though. That's how she and Raven got into their first fight.

I like Lexa, though. She makes me feel wanted, desired. The sex is pretty good too. I haven't felt like this in ages and I'm happy. I think that's the only reason my friends keep their mouths shut about hoe much they dislike my new girlfriend.

A few weeks later things change, though. The sex is still good. But that's all. We don't go out much. She does not introduce me to her friends, and she does not want to see mine anymore. We don't talk much either. Lexa distance herself from me for whatever reason. It pisses me off.

When I ask her about it, she says, "Love is weakness, Clarke."

That's the end of that.

For a couple weeks I finally had someone who made me feel special again. All my last relationships ended badly. I always had the feeling I was giving more than I was receiving. Seems like Lexa wasn't an exception. It drags me down.

Raven tries to cheer me up and wants to go out. I don't want to.

Every weekend Monty, Jasper and she are trying to get me to go dancing with them.

"Come on, that country bar was so much fun, Clarke." Monty cries.

"Yeah, Griffin. A little line dancing with my awesome personage is exactly what you need." Jasper wiggles his eyebrows at me.

But I shake my head. "I really don't want to go out. Especially not to that bar"

Raven nudges my shoulder. "Why not? Maybe you'll meet that hot guy again. Didn't you say, he goes there often?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go there." I answer without thinking.

Raven immediately sits straighter.

"Oh I see how it is. It's not about Lexa, is it? It's your bad luck in general." It isn't a question and I don't say anything.

It's enough for Raven to continue. "Lexa didn't want something serious. That Bellamy guy made you feel special but he had a girlfriend. Before that Finn fucked us both over."

Raven's words make me cringe. She knows they're true. I don't have to say anything and so I don't.

Monty and Jasper look like sad puppies. It makes me sick. I don't want their pity.

"Clarke, not everyone is the same. You will find someone who really loves you. Don't give up just yet." Raven says.

But I don't hear her. With one last look at their worried faces, I get up and leave.  
I know it's not their fault but I cannot deal with them right now.

It isn't until two months later, that they finally get me to go out again. The only reason I agree is that it's Octavia's birthday and I cannot say no to Octavia. She'd kick my ass if I'd try to refuse.

Raven forces me to dress up.

"You are not going to my girlfriend's birthday party looking like trash, Clarke. You are my best friend and I want everyone to see how awesome you are. I've been bragging with you in front of O's family and friends for weeks now. Don't let me down."

Sighing, I tell her not to go too wild on me. She throws an exasperated glare in my direction, as if to ask if I don't trust her. And frankly, I don't. But I don't tell her that.

Turns out, I didn't have anything to worry. Raven throws me my tightest, black jeans, an azure blue shirt with a very, _very_ low v-neck and black stiletto-boots. It looks pretty normal, except for the fact that my boobs are practically spilling out of my shirt. At my raised eyebrows, she just rolls her eyes (meaning: _what did you think I'd do?_ ). She motions me to sit down and starts braiding my hair. At the end there a dozens of little braids in my blonde waves. It looks amazing. I immediately know she has picked that up from Octavia, because the woman always has her hair braided.

After that she insists on doing my make-up as well. It's natural. Black eye-liner and some mascara and some rouge. At the end she makes me apply a little gloss and I'm ready to go.

Raven nods approvingly. "Much better than sports-bra and sweats." I involuntarily flinch at the thought of how I've been walking around the last weeks and I agree with her.

We are one of the last people to arrive at the red little house that Octavia shares with her brother. But though I have been a couple times to her house already, I still haven't met her brother. I've met a few of her friends but I'm really curious about her brother. She talks a lot about him and the adoration in her voice whenever she does, is fascinating. I bet there are not a lot of people who get such a reaction from Octavia. The only other person I've heard O talk about this way, is Raven. And it makes me incredible happy for my friend.

Inside, the house is cramped. It reminds me of my time in college. I may be only 24 but this time seems so far away.

We walk into the house and our eyes scan the rooms for Octavia. But someone else finds us first.

"CLARKE!" Monty and Jasper come running at us as soon as they lay eyes on us.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Raven asks. Jasper nods and Monty drags me in direction of the kitchen.

I helplessly stare at Raven, silently asking her why the boys are only dragging me and not her. She laughs and mouths, _they're probably already drunk._

Laughing we come to a halt in the kitchen where Octavia is talking to two guys. I cannot see their faces but the smaller one of them is wearing a black beanie. I'm itching to put my hands through the dark curls of the other one. _What the fuck is wrong with you lately, Griffin?_

"OCTAVIAAA!" Monty and Jasper shout. "Look who _finally_ made it."

Octavia looks up and comes rushing to us. Throwing her arms around Raven and I. She definitely had something to drink already.

She pecks my cheek and kisses Raven before stepping back and introducing us to the two men.

As she releases us, I notice that the men, have turned to look at us and the taller one is staring at me with wide, familiar brown eyes.

I'm met with a familiar, freckled face and gasp.

"SURPRISE BITCHES!" Monty shouts and I remember that we are not the only people in the room.

Monty is laughing his ass off at my appalled expression. Raven and Octavia look utterly confused.

My gaze wanders back to the man I thought I'd never see again. His gaze is still fixed on me and a little smile is making its way on his face.

"Hi, Princess."

I can't help the shiver that overcomes me upon hearing his warm, familiar voice. It's incredible how a voice I have only ever heard once in my life can sound so familiar to me.

"Bellamy!" I smile, a little breathless.

"Whoa!" I hear Raven whisper. "Whoa!" she says, louder this time.

She turns to look at me and asks, "This is the hot stranger from the country bar?"

I feel my face getting warm and Raven grins. I absolutely refuse to look at Bellamy.

But then his companion asks, "That's the princess?" And I can't stop myself from glancing curiously at the two. Bellamy looks as flushed as I feel.

"Wait!" Octavia interrupts. She looks at me, "How do you know my brother, Clarke?"

My head snaps in her direction and my jaw drops again. "Your brother?" She nods.  
My eyes flicker from her to Bellamy and now that she's said this I can see the resemblance in the structure of their jaw lines, in the colour of their hair, in the surprise mirrored on their faces.

I'm too shocked to really register Octavia's question and Bellamy too doesn't answer his sister. _His sister. HOLY CRAP!_

Bellamy's gaze is fixed on Monty, his eyes narrowed. "You sneaky bastard." He says. "I knew I recognized you."

Monty shrugs apologetic but with a big, fat grin plastered on his face. "Sorry, handsome."

"Can someone please tell me, what the actual fuck is going on right now?" Octavia yells, bringing us all back to our senses.

It's Raven who answers her though. "Bellamy and Clarke met in a country bar down town a couple months ago."

Octavia's eyes snap into Bellamy's direction. "Hold on a second." She says.

Pointing at me, " _this_ is the girl you broke things up with Roma for?"

I thought there wouldn't be anything that could still surprise me. Seems I've been wrong, as I watch Bellamy turn visibly dark. Clearly avoiding my gaze and glaring at his sister. I'm speechless.

Octavia ignores her brother's glare and instead squeals, throwing herself at her brother.

"That's so great, oh my god. You two are perfect for each other. How did I not know this. Holy shit!"

I gape at my best friend's girlfriend. Raven tries to suppress a chuckle and takes Octavia's hand as she sees my panicked expression.

"Let's give 'em a second." Looking pointedly at Monty, Jasper and Bellamy's friend, who's name I still don't know. At her sharp look everyone shuffles out of the kitchen.

Bellamy looks as awkward as I feel and I can't help but laugh at how absurd the whole situation is. Bellamy looks at me funny and it's too much and I burst out laughing, holding my sides.

"This is ridiculous." I gasp and after a second, Bellamy joins my hysterical laughter.

It takes us both a few minutes to calm down. We watch each other curious, smiles lightly. We both take a step towards each other. It's such a stupid coincidence. Usually stuff like that only happens in those stupid rom-coms Raven always forces me to watch (not that she would ever admit that she watches rom-coms).

"So, you're friends with my sister." Bellamy says at the same time I ask,

"You broke up with your girlfriend because of me?"

Bellamy's smile falls and I am about to apologize but he stops me before I can even open my mouth.

"It wasn't really because of you." It doesn't sound convincing and I raise my eyebrows. He sighs.

"It's just that the night I met you, I realised that I hadn't had so much fun talking to someone in a long time. You made me realize that I wasn't happy in my relationship anymore."

I just stare at him, not believing what I'm hearing.

My silence makes him continue. "I hoped I'd see you again, Clarke. I went to the bar every weekend hoping to maybe see you."

That makes me laugh. It isn't humorous, more like unbelieving. "I avoided the bar. I wanted to see you so bad but I thought you had a girlfriend." _I definitely wasn't going to be the other woman again,_ I'm not saying this though.

Bellamy takes another step towards me and I mirror him. By now there are only three steps separating us.

"Start again?" He asks, offering his hand.

Smiling I take it. "Clarke Griffin. Best friend of your sister's girlfriend."

"Bellamy Blake. Brother of your best friend's girlfriend." His smile is kind of blinding.

We just stand there, holding hands and smiling at each other. I cannot believe that this is really happening.

We both realize at the same time that we are still holding onto the other's hand and quickly let go.

A coy smile on his lips, he rubs the back of his neck. His shyness makes me smile

Then a smirk slowly makes it's way on his face. I'm a little taken aback by his sudden change of demeanour.

"Hot stranger, huh?" His grin gets wider when he sees me blush.

I glare playfully at him. Two can play that game.

"Well, your the one who told your friend about _the princess._ " His laugh is genuinely. And it really is a wonderful sound. I want to hear it again.

But before I can elicit this sound a second time from him, we are interrupted by Raven and Octavia.  
Octavia demands us to come outside, "It's my birthday Bell and you're not allowed to lay claim on my friends today. You can hook up tomorrow or whatever."

The look on Bellamy's face after O's bold statement is priceless. Since I can't refuse Octavia on her birthday, I say,

"C'mon, O. I got your present." Laughing, I throw an arm around Octavia and one arm around Raven, leading them out of the kitchen.

I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Bellamy watching us with a smile on his face. I wink at him.

* * *

Octavia loves her present. And that's what she tells me, repeatedly. It's nothing special. Just a picture I drew of our little group of friends. I sketched the outline of it one evening when we had trivia night.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing." She claims when I try to brush her off. Tears glisten in her eyes. Octavia hugs me for the third time and then continues to stare at the picture.

Bellamy appears behind Octavia and looks over her shoulder at the picture. "Wow, princess. This is amazing." He looks at me, awed and I smile down at my lap.

A dip in the couch and the warmth of someone sitting down next to me, makes me look up. Bellamy smiles and offers me one of the beer bottles in his hand. I gratefully take it. If everyone has plans to embarrass me today, I at least have to get a little drunk.

Loud laughing from the opposite of the room, draws Bellamy's attention away. I follow his eyes and smile as my gaze lands on Monty who passionately talks to Miller ( _I learned that Nathan Miller and Bellamy are childhood friends and that Miller hasn't taken off his eyes of Monty once this evening_ ). Both gesturing widely.

"Huh! When did this happen?" Bellamy asks.

I laugh, "Apparently when we were in the kitchen."

Bellamy smiled. "It's a good day."

I look at him and our eyes meet. His expression is raw and open and I feel my face getting warm under his intense gaze.

He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't know how. Instead his eyes continue to travel over my face, setting my skin on fire wherever they land. His gaze travels south and lingers on my neckline. His smirk indicates that he didn't miss how my skin erupts in goosebumps.

Smiling I put a finger under his chin, tipping it up so I can look him in the eye again. I'm tired of waiting and decide to just go for it. There's nothing to lose for me and Octavia will be thrilled.

"Tell me Mr History Nerd, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Why, are you asking me out, Princess?" His hot breath fans over my face, as he leans in closer.

"I am indeed." I say barely an inch away from his lips.

His laugh sounds breathless and Bellamy leans in to close the remaining distance between our lips.

* * *

 **Well there wasn't a lot of Bellarke here. I'm sorry. Maybe I can be convinced to write that date as Part 3.**

 **LOVE, K xx**


End file.
